The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In resistive memory devices, such as magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, memory cells have a programmable resistance that is used to store data. For example, a memory cell may have a first resistance to store a bit having a first value or a second resistance to store a bit having a second value. The value of the bit stored by the memory cell may be read by dropping a voltage across the memory cell and reading the resulting current. For example, a sense amplifier may compare the current through the memory cell with a reference current.